A Little Bit Goes A Long Way
by Mahal Kita
Summary: The librarian with pigtails has a lot to tell Zell. But even though he's been busy, she suspects he's ignoring her. Can she admit her feelings for Zell, or shall her heart be cracked in two and ache forever? Involves
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer:Nothing here is mine, so don't sue, since it all belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
Emma placed all the books she held in order correctly. She had nothing else to do since it wasn't so busy this day, and it was also her job. It seemed like all the books were familiar to her, as if just by touching them she knew their title. While doing this, she had a lot on her mind.  
"...(Why am I doing this? It's not like it was my destiny or fate to be known as "the girl from the library with pigtails"... At least,I still work for Garden... Thugh I'm not of much use here.....)..."Emma thought silently while she ran her index finger up and down the spine absentmindedly.  
Her other thoughts started to kick in. Like how she met Zell Dincht, and howshe felt about him. She tried to get the words to him that she was crazy about him.  
Yet there seemed to be another complication: She sensed she had been showing him the way she felt for him, and that he didn't like her back which made her feel lonely and unliked. It seemed to hurt, it was like being pushed away from one of your friends. But only this time, it was her best friend. She wanted to break the walls around his heart. Emma shook her head feeling failure.  
She knew he was a SeeD and that he had fis duties, but she did want to know him better. And it seemed like he was overoccupied in his work. And that made her impaitent and her heart ache.  
Her deep thinking was inturrputed by her friend, Andreia.  
"Emma, are you okay? You've been holding that book for over five minutes now and you seem to look a bit sad, even from behind."Andreia asked, looking a bit worried by her friend's actions.  
"Well...,"She pulled Andreia into the bookshelf behind that one."...There's this one guy... He-"  
"Let me guess, he seems to be ignoring you, which really may not be the problem, but, you do look forward to getting him and telling him all that you've been feeling for him."Andreia seemed to know everything when it came for her friends in a problem. That's why Emma could always trust her for her problems.  
"Um...,"Emma sulked her head, but lifted her head again and started to nod."Yes."  
"Okay, just tell me his name, so I know I'm seeing him if I see him."  
"His name is Zell... I think that's enough you need to know since there can't be any other Zell around this Garden."  
"Well, I'll keep it a secret. I'll work if you need me to."  
The library door opened, and Emma went to it. As if it were a coincidence, it was Zell.  
"And what are you doing here?"Emma asked looking up at him."Do you need something?"She winked at Andreia, which set Andreia back to work.  
"Not really, but,"he paused, for her full attention." Um, would y-you, well, l-like to go to the Garden festival with me?"  
She thought for a moment.  
"(...I guess I should give him a chance... From there I could talk to him there, but I hope I can trust him not to go anywhere... But at least I'll be with him... I guess I was wrong about him.) Oh, sure. I'll look really forward to it."  
The intercom went on with a message.  
"Will the following please come to the office, Quitis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, and Rinoa Heartilly, I repeat... Will the following please come to the office, Quistis Trepe, Zell DIncht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, and Rinoa Heartilly... That is all, thank you."Squall said clearly.  
"Well, I've gotta go now, see ya later, Emma!"He said starting to run off.  
"Yeah, bye..."she said in a low depressed whisper. She wanted to run off with him.  
"So, he the one you talkin' about?"Andreia said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Yeah,"She said taking a glance at her friend, then back at the door."I can only hope."She held her silver necklace with a tiny diamond close.  
The Garden Festival was only a few days away. She didn't know what she would do that night, what she would wear, what she was going to say to him, if she could do it, and settle the avoidance.   
  
  
  
Author's Note:I know it's a cliffhanger, but, guess what, the next chapter is quite big! So please feel free to R&R, or else, no big chapter for you._ ~_* ^^ 


	2. A Little Bit

  
Disclaimer:It's Squaresoft's, as we know it, and Jessica Simpson has "Irresistible" and "A Little Bit", so don't sue me...  
  
  
  
  
Four days had passed, and it took those four days for him to come back. They had went on a mission in Galbadia. Galbadia was plotting against them for something. The Ragonorak was shot down by the Galbadians' newly-made missiles. It ruined Selphie's concentration and they crashed. Some of the ship was ruined, but not enough to disable it from flight. They were then captured and put into prison, that is except for Rinoa, since General Caraway accused them of kinapping his daughter. She retaliated, and they escaped prison. And before they reached Caraway, he surrended.   
She read all the news she could. Yet her problem seemed to be getting worse. After they had lunch, they all were going to look forward to some training in the Island Closest to Hell. So she had to wait for him more.   
Which seemed to be the next day, when she had lunch with him. Though, she had her shift until 8:00 P.M., which made her the one to leave, so Zell trained.   
"I have to get back there..."  
"Well I'll see you again tomorrow."  
The "conceited SeeD" came by the Library at 5:48 P.M. He needed a lot of assistance with Emma, until that is he asked her something.  
"Emma, would you go to the Garden Festival with me? It's going to be loads of fun and I understand if you don't want to come with me. Please?"He begged her with longing and lonliness in his eyes.  
"Sorry, I've already gotten a date.-"  
"-It's okay, I unsderstand."He sighed and walked away with his books and other stuff.  
"What was all that about?"Sarah, a former other librarian and friend asked her."You didn't tell me who you were going with."  
"Well, I'm going with Zell Dincht. You didn't know? It's starting to spread around Garden."   
"Oh, I didn't know. And I wouldn't believe the gossip here. I want the straight truth. No rumors."With that, she went back to work.  
During one of their breaks, she talked over what she was going to do at the Garden Festival. Andreia said she'd go out with her date and dance until she couldn't anymore. Sarah was going with her date and talk and maybe flirt. Emma didn't quite know, and if she did, she agreed for it to be a supprise.   
They closed up at 8:05 P.M. Emma, Andrei, and Sarah went to their dorm immediately since they all shared one. Andreia went into the bathroom, Sarah went to her room. Emma just layed herself on her bed, since her feet felt heavy like stones.  
"(Oh, I can't sleep... I have to though... Tomorrow's going to nice day...)"She thought, then she fell asleep.  
Today was the day of the Garden Festival. Since it was going to be held in Fisherman's Horizon, the some girls could only wear regular clothes instead of dresses. Yet she was lucky. Though she didn't know what the guys were going to look like. Or how Zell was going to look like.   
The day went by fast, since she had no library duty today. So she just took a walk around and got some work done. Then it was 5:00 P.M.  
She decided to get ready, since it was at 10:00 P.M. She had 5 hours but she wanted to get ready early, she took a shower first. Sarah came next, then Andreia. They all helped each other out with their clothes, make-up, and all.  
Andreia wore a black dress with two thin spagetti straps, her black hair was curled, she had green eye shadow, pink cheeks, and her lips were mauve purple, her nails were painted with flowers and a white color in the back of it, and she also wore black high heels. Sarah wore a dress as white as snow with one left strap, long white gloves, one lock of her shouler length blond hair was braided, and then she put the rest up in a clip, her face was pale with make-up and her crimson red lips were bright red, and her shoes were white with two straps and no back strap. And finally, Emma wore a silky blue dress that had straps tied in the back of her neck, and a V that went down to her waist like Edea's dress, but she had straps in a Z pattern go through it, and her dress ended at her knees and there was a long, long slit in her dress which concealed her long legs. For her make-up, she put on some concealer to conceal anything, which made her skin look unblemished as silk; then she put on some lavender eyeshadow mixed with white; then she added some light shiny blue eye pencil; a little red rouge on her cheeks; and her lips were a vibrant pink and glossy. She also wore blue high heels with three thin straps on each shoe along with her matching gloves that covered her forearms.  
"Aren't we ready?"Sarah asked looking at the time which was about 9:56 P.M.  
"Oh yes, were ready."Emma said grinning at herself in the mirror.  
They all were going to find their dates. But as soon as they opened the door, they were there.They all had nice black tuxuedos, and looked quite handsome. Andreia, and Sarah took off with their dates. While, Emma and Zell walked their way to the place.   
The two of them were being talked about all over.  
"Oh, don't they look so cute, Squall?"Rinoa asked in her nice tan dress she wore last time.  
"Well, they look okay."Squall replied. He wore his uniform that he wore the first time he met Rinoa  
"Don't you think we all should have a break? We're all working too hard."  
"I'll have to think that over, Rin."  
Rinoa laughed at his comment and started to talk of other things.  
Meanwhile, Selphie and Irvine were watching it all from another view. They wore their normal clothes. Selphie seemed delighted to have a live orchestra play. Then the two of them started to talk near a table. After that, they started to dance.  
"Oh, I can't believe it's a success again."Selphie said while she moved gracefully on the dance floor.  
"Well you should. More people are here. It seems to be greater than last year's."Irvine said twirling her around.  
Quistis was with Seifer They were dancing too. When he saw Emma and Zell dancing together, he just had to say something.  
"Hey chicken-wuss, nice wench you got there."Seifer said in his original clothes.  
"Seifer stop it!"Quistis said before Zell. She wore a crimson dress and let all her hair down.  
Emma seemed to know how to dance already, and she got him into the hang of it.  
"You seem to move nicely."Zell said during their dance.  
"Oh, this, I just watched everyone else and learned."  
Then they had a waltz, wquadrille, a cotillion, a galliard, a gavotte, and a pavane. Zell said he had to go somewhere very shortly. Now it was the time for her big supprise. As soon as Zell was out of sight, she ran away from her area. She noticed he had jsut went to chat with Squall and co. She hustled through the large crowds until she made an agreement with the orchestra. She caught up with Andreia ans Sarah, and she told them what she was going to do. The two girls said they'd leave for a minute or so.  
Selphie agreed earlier, and she kept it a secret agreement. So the band went silent and it started an outburst from all the couples.   
Zell went to find Emma, but before the could get up and off the table, it all started to die down. All the talking stopped, and the remodeled stage's lights went on. Emma, Andreia, and Sarah were on the stage. They all were in awe.  
She had practiced this, and backstage they had a quick practice with the two, since they were her back up singers. She worked and waited hard for this day to come. Now, it was time. The music started.   
  
[Sarah and Andreia]  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
[Emma]  
Y'know, I don't knwo what it is  
But everything about you is so, irresistible  
  
Don't you try to tell me he's not my type  
I know what I feel inside  
When it makes me weak with desire  
I know I'm supposed to make him wait(ooh)  
Let him think I like the chase(oh!)  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I meant to say "nooo!"  
  
But he's irresisitble  
Up clsoe and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual   
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to mee  
  
Oh, oh, I can hardly breathe(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)  
  
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That as you really say good night  
But I just can't stop myself from falling(falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same(ooh)  
That I don't wanna play no game(Oh!)  
'Cause then I feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I meant to say "nooo!"(I meant to say noo!)  
  
But he's irresisitble  
Up clsoe and personal(up close)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe(I can hardly breathe!)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual(ah, yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to mee  
  
Can't you see  
Whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe   
He's so irresistible  
Didn't you know   
It's more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful  
He's so irresistible(he's so irresistible!!!)  
  
But he's irresisitble  
Up clsoe and personal(yeah, yeah, oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe(I can hardly breathe!)  
More than just physical(oh, oh yeah)  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to mee  
  
[Sarah and Andreia]  
He's irresistible  
Up close and personal(yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe(Irresistible to me!)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
  
[Emma]  
Irresistible to meee!!!...  
  
  
Emma's voice rose and fell at the right times with the pitch of her voice. The lyrics impressed the crowd. Zell never knew that she had much hidden talent. And not to mention her admiration and feelings for her. She looked at him from the stage with a look he couldn't decipher. SHe looked mad, a bit happy, and there was a longing in her eyes. Everyone cheered until they heard the music start again.  
  
[Emma]  
Yeah, oh, oh , yeah, yeah, oh yeah  
  
I'm not the kind of girl to sit out on the sidelines(sidelines)  
The kind of girl who doesn't say it straight from her mind(her mind)  
You're gonna know all that I'm feelling on the inside(inside)  
I ain't into games, I don't wanna waste  
Any time and all the energy we could spend(could spend)  
Being together boy forever you're my best friend(best friend)  
I got a little problem that I can't mend(I can't mend)  
You been taking me for granted you  
  
I don't wanna walk away from what we have, and you know it  
I'm not telling all of this to make you mad  
It's not about who's right or wrong  
It's not about who's weak or strong  
It's about what I need, to make this last  
  
[All]  
A little more time, a little less wait  
A little more heart, a little less break  
Simple and true, what they say(they say)  
A little bit goes a long way  
A little less talk, a little more do  
A little more me, a little less you  
Baby, at the end of the day  
A little bit goes a long way  
  
I need your heart.....  
I need to love.....  
  
Don't wanna end up in'a tricky situation(situation)  
So I'm giving you my every indication(indication)  
We can work it out together stop the tension(tension)  
Try to understand, baby where I stand  
I love you and I'm trying to be gentle(gentle)  
So let me break it down for you and make it simple(simple)  
I gave you my heart so you know what's esential(esential)  
That you show(a little) a little love for me  
  
I don't wanna walk away or let you go, and you know it  
I'm not telling all of this to make you sad  
It's not about the tears we cry  
It's about how hard we try  
To give it a little more and see the other side  
  
[All]  
A little more time, a little less wait  
A little more heart, a little break  
Simple and true, what they say(they say)  
A little bit goes a long way  
A little less talk, a little more do  
A little more me, a little less you  
Baby, at the end of the day  
A little bit goes a long way  
  
[Emma]  
And it hurts me, 'cause I care and I'm telling you why  
I'm unhappy, so if you love me  
A little bit is not that much to ask to make things ri-igh-igh-igh-ight  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, a little bit goes a long, long waaay  
  
[Sarah and Andreia]  
A little bit,  
A little bit,   
A little bit goes a long way(oh yeah!)  
A little bit,  
A little bit,  
A little bit goes a long, long way!(yeahhh)  
  
[All]  
A little more time, a little less wait  
A little more heart, a little break  
Simple and true, what they say(they say)  
A little bit goes a long, long way  
A little less talk, a little more do  
A little more me, a little less you  
Baby, at the end of the day  
A little bit goes a long, long way  
  
A little more time, a little less wait  
A little more heart, a little break  
Simple and true, what they say(they say)  
A little bit goes a long way  
A little less talk, a little more do  
A little more me, a little less you  
Baby, at the end of the day  
A little bit goes a long way...  
  
  
She finished with her eyes closed, then she opened them. The crowd went wild. From distant shouts, to a standing ovation, and some whistles. Andreia smiled at Emma, who smiled at Sarah, who smiled at Andreia.   
The lyrics got to Zell. Little did Emma know, he had emotions for her. He wanted to tell her as much as she wanted to tell him how she felt. they all jumped off the stage. They all went for their dates. Emma walked through everyone who stepped back. Then only a few yards away Zell stood. She stared at him right there for a moment. Everyone was still clapping. She ran for him and Selphie made it more fun and dramatic by tripping her, so she fell into his arms.  
"...I always loved you..." he said brushing her fine hair.  
"...And I did too..."She said making it tighter and she burried her face in his chest.  
"Rinoa..."Squall said watching the two a few people back.  
"Oh, so you thought of an answer for that question?"  
"Yes,"he nodded."I think I'll settle down wth this."He looked at Rinoa.  
"Well, thought so,"she said, holding his hands in hers." I knew you'd say that."She kissed him on the lips and watched some more.  
"Don't leave me again..."Emma said lifting her head. Then she kissed him.   
After all the commotion, after everthing settled down, they danced more.   
"I guess I was right,"Emma said to Zell as she warmly smiled at the midnight sky. A shooting star streaked it slowly."A little bit does go a long way."  
  
  
  
The End...  
  
  
Well! That certainly was long for me. I know I kinda should have done only "A Little Bit", but I wanted to add "Irresistible" since I wanted Emma to sing those two for her love and for her real problem. Okay, so please R&R. Oh,and btw thanks for reading.^-^  



End file.
